gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vice-City-Reiseführer
miniatur|Titelseite des Reiseführers Geschichte Interessiert sich wirklich jemand für die Geschichte von Vice City? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Heute haben hier Dealer und Ratten das Sagen. Teure Anzüge, schicke Autos und schöne Frauen sind die Accessoires von Millionären, die ihre Nachmittage an Swimming-Pools verbringen, wo sie über das Schicksal von Vice Citys weniger Privilegierte entscheiden und den nächsten Schachzug im Krieg gegen feindliche Drogenbarone planen. Klima miniatur|Blick auf Ocean Beach Vice Citys angenehmes Klima ist vielleicht der einzige Grund, warum je ein Mensch auf die Idee gekommen ist, sich hier niederzulassen. In der Regel ist es das ganze Jahr über warm und sonnig bei gelegentlichen Regenschauern und Gewittern. Stadtverwaltung und Politik miniatur|Archivfoto des Kongressabgeordneten Shrub mit Gattin aus glücklicheren Tagen Der Republikaner Alex Shrub ist Vice Citys Kongressabgeordneter und eine dominierende Gestalt in Vice Citys rechtslastigen politischen Kreisen. Mit seinem gewinnenden Charme wird Shrub von vielen als der große dynamische Macher gepriesen, der kühne Lösungen für komplexe Probleme parat hält. Böse Zungen behaupten allerdings, er sei ein versoffener Schürzenjäger, den nur interessiert, wie er die nächste Praktikantin verführen kann und wo der nächste Whiskey herkommt. Wer weiß, wem zu glauben ist. Durch den Luftwaffenstützpunkt Fort Baxter in der Nähe des Flughafens ist die Militärpräsenz in Vice City hoch. Wirtschaft Vice Citys Wirtschaft ist stark vom Tourismus und vom Schwarzmarkt abhängig. Es ist eine Menge Geld im Umlauf in Vice City (manches davon echt, manches nicht) und es zirkulieren immense Summen durch die Hände der Leute, die wissen, wofür man es am besten ausgibt. Religion miniatur|Pastor Richards In Vice City gibt es nur einen Gott: das Geld. Sogar TV- und Radioprediger Richards, ein Superstar in Vice City, verspricht gegen das nötige Kleingeld garantierte Aufnahme in den Himmel. Spende und du wirst erlöst. Einwohner miniatur|Haitianer Vice City hat ca. 1,8 Millionen Einwohner. Viele seiner Bürger stammen aus dem Ausland, der Rest aus Inzucht. Einen großen Anteil an der Bevölkerung stellen Kubaner, Haitianer, Rednecks und Rentner. Herumkommen Mit dem Auto miniatur|Ein Infernus Auto mieten? Nicht nötig. Es heißt, Vice City ist eine Stadt voller Sonne und Fun, voll schneller Autos und schöner Frauen. Jedenfalls ist es genau die richtige Stadt, wenn Sie auf protzige Sportwagen stehen – vor allem, wenn Sie sie nicht bezahlen müssen... Sehen Sie einen Schlitten, der Ihnen stehen würde, vielleicht sogar einen, der zur Farbe Ihres Anzugs passt? Dann drücken Sie die F-Taste und geben Sie Gas (Taste W). Mit dem Motorrad miniatur|Eine PCJ-600 Wollen Sie den Wind in den Haaren spüren? Sie sollten vielleicht ein paar Tricks lernen, um Passanten zu beeindrucken. Mit dem Boot miniatur|Der Squalo Vice City ist stolz auf seine kristallklaren Wasserwege – genießen Sie sie! Boote sind ein hervorragendes Fortbewegungsmittel. In der Luft miniatur|Der Skimmer Das Wasserflugzeug eignet sich hervorragend, um sich die Stadt anzusehen, oder um eilige Lieferungen zu tätigen. Es startet in regelmäßigen Abständen von den Docks – nicht, dass sich viele Leute um die regulären Startzeiten scheren würden. Mit dem Helikopter miniatur|Ein Maverick Genießen Sie einen großen Auftritt und treffen Sie mit Stil ein. Falls Sie noch nie einen Helikopter geflogen haben, hier ein kleiner Crashkurs zum Einprägen. * Taste W: Steigen * Taste S: Sinken * Tasten 4 und 5: Drehung Flughafen miniatur|Der Escobar Int. Airport Der Escobar International Airport liegt im Südwesten der Stadt, nahe des Luftwaffenstützpunkts Fort Baxter und ist bequem mit dem Auto zu erreichen. Allerdings müssen Sie dazu durch Little Havana. Zu Fuß miniatur|Tommy zu Fuß unterwegs Sie wollen einen kleinen Strandbummel machen? Oder Ihren schicken Anzug nicht in einem superflachen Sportwagen zerknautschen? Halten Sie die Umschalttaste gedrückt, um schneller zu rennen – aber nicht, dass Sie Ihren schönen Anzug durchschwitzen! Fitness ist angesagt, aber möglicherweise sind Aerobicvideos und Legwarmer nicht Ihr Ding. Ein wenig Training hält Sie aber nicht nur schlank, sondern verbessert auch Ihre Kondition. Tipps für den Besucher Die richtige Reisezeit Sie sollten Vice City besuchen, wenn die „Geschäfte“ so richtig brummen, obwohl es in Vice City eigentlich nie so etwas wie eine „Konjunkturflaute“ gibt. Die richtige Kleidung miniatur|Tommy mit „hellen Pinktönen“ Sie werden viele Leute in Badesachen sehen, je knapper, desto besser. Aber diese Mode sollten Sie den schönen, jungen Menschen Vice Citys überlassen. In der Regel können Sie mit einem leichten, eleganten Anzug nichts falsch machen (bevorzugt in hellen Blau- oder Pinktönen). Juristische Angelegenheiten miniatur|[[Ken Rosenberg]] Man sollte immer einen Anwalt als Freund haben. Diese Weisheit gilt in Vice City noch mehr als anderswo. Sie sollten sich also umgehend mit einem Rechtsvertreter gut stellen. Die Polizei miniatur|links|Polizisten mit dem Beta-Streifenwagen (PlayStation-2-Handbuch) miniatur|Zwei Polizisten auf den Straßen Little Havanas Die Polizei in Vice City fackelt nicht lange und fährt gerne alles auf, was sie zu bieten hat. Ehe man sich versieht, führt ein Bagatelldelikt zu einem ausgewachsenen Showdown mit allen Schikanen. Papiere Reisen Sie nie mit einem echten Ausweis. Personen- und Zollkontrolle Da sich Vice City bei Schmugglern großer Beliebtheit erfreut, sind die Zollbeamten sehr gründlich bei ihren Kontrollen! Am besten, Sie lassen sich nicht erwischen. Versicherung Jedes Unternehmen braucht eine Versicherung. Man weiß schließlich nie, was für „Unfälle“ passieren können. Schutzgeld ist die beste Versicherung. Kriminalität miniatur|Ein Autoraub-Vorfall Touristen sind das bevorzugte Ziel von Autoräubern und Straßendieben. Autoraub ist in Vice City an der Tagesordnung und Touristen sollten stets auf der Hut sein. Sicherheit miniatur|links|Bild aus der PlayStation-2-Fassung des Reiseführers miniatur|Tommy Vercetti mit einem Colt Python Tragen Sie immer eine Waffe (linke Maustaste zum Feuern). Danken Sie daran, Sie können von jedem Waffentyp immer nur eine bei sich tragen (eine Nahkampfwaffe, eine Faustfeuerwaffe etc.). Drücken Sie TAB, um eine Ihrer Waffen gegen eine neue auszutauschen, zusätzliche Munition bleibt erhalten. Geld Sie sollten immer viel Geld dabei haben, und immer Cash, das macht Eindruck. Außerdem werden Sie es brauchen, denn Vice City bietet viel, wofür sich Geld auszugeben lohnt. Schließlich kann man nie genug Klamotten, Autos, Villen oder Verstecke haben. Krankenhäuser miniatur|Das Shady Palms Hospital Krankenhäuser finden Sie in Downtown, Vice Point, Ocean Beach und Little Havana. Geschäfte machen Egal, wie viel Erfahrung Sie haben, wenn Sie frisch in der Stadt ankommen, dann müssen Sie Connections knüpfen, um einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen. Wir empfehlen, unter die Leute zu gehen und auf den richtigen Partys herumzuhängen, um sich Einblick zu verschaffen, was in der Stadt vor sich geht. Nebenjobs links|miniatur|Ein Taxi vor dem [[Marina Sands Hotel]] miniatur|Tommy auf einem [[Pizza Boy (VC)|Pizza Boy]] Es kann immer mal vorkommen, dass die Geschäfte schlecht gehen, und dass man kurzfristig ein bisschen was dazu verdienen muss, um über die Runden zu kommen. Vice City bietet dazu jede Menge Gelegenheiten. Attraktionen Little Haiti miniatur|Das „[[Life’s a Beach & Welcome to Haiti|Life’s a Beach“-Plakat]] Wie der Name schon sagt, ist Little Haiti das Zentrum haitianischen Lebens in Vice City. Wenn Sie kein kreolisch sprechen, brauchen Sie eventuell einen Sprachführer, aber ein Besuch in Little Haiti lohnt sich vor allem bei Auntie Poulet, wo Sie sich bei einem Teller Suppe und einer Portion Voodoo „verzaubern“ lassen können. Phil Cassidy haust auch in der Nähe. Die Strände miniatur|Ein Strandabschnitt in Ocean Beach Lust auf einen romantischen Spaziergang? Suchen Sie einen Ort, wo Ihnen bestimmt niemand folgt? Oder die Kulisse für einen dramatischen Showdown? Oder wollen Sie nur den Sonnenuntergang genießen, Ihre Bräune auffrischen oder ein wenig Bodybuilding machen? Gehen Sie zum Strand. rechts|50px Jedes Jahr ereignen sich vor den Stränden von Vice City ein paar Hai-Angriffe, und es gibt mehr Haie, als einem lieb sein kann – unser Rat: Am besten nicht ins Wasser gehen! Ocean Drive miniatur|Der Ocean Drive bei Nacht Der nächtliche Ocean Drive ist eine der Hauptattraktionen Vice Citys. In den neonbeleuchteten Hotels und Bars der Prachtmeile tummeln sich die Jungen und Schönen der Stadt. Models, Schauspieler, Touristen, Dealer und Millionäre, sie alle vergnügen sich hier. Tagsüber rollen Scharen von Skatern die Straßenpromenade entlang und bikinigekleidete Beautys schlendern in der Sonne und bevölkern die Cafés. Little Havana miniatur|Ein Straßenzug in Little Havana Der kubanische Einfluss ist überall in der Stadt groß, aber nirgendwo mehr als in dem Viertel, das unter dem Namen „Little Havana“ bekannt geworden ist. Die vorherrschende Sprache hier ist Spanisch und die Mehrzahl der Bewohner sind – wenig verwunderlich – Exil-Kubaner. Sollten Sie Little Havana besuchen, empfehlen wir Ihnen, sich auf gar keinen Fall das Café Robina entgehen zu lassen. Starfish Island miniatur|Richardo Diaz’ Villa Die Heimat von Vice Citys Reichen und Mächtigen. Downtown miniatur|Blick auf Downtowns Skyline Vice Citys Skyline ist, wie das meiste an Vice City, von trügerischer Schönheit. Bei Nacht sind die Gebäude hell erleuchtet und bieten eine verführerische Illusion funkelnder Vollkommenheit. Viceport miniatur|Blick auf Viceport Vice Citys Hafen Viceport liegt im Süden der Stadt. Unterkunft Hotels miniatur|Das Ocean View Hotel Vice City kann mit einer Vielzahl von Hotels aufwarten, manche gastfreundlicher als andere. Besonders empfehlenswert ist das Ocean View Hotel mit seinem unaufdringlichen Komfort. Eine ideale Unterkunft, wenn Sie das erste Mal in der Stadt sind. Entertainment und Nachtleben Bars und Clubs miniatur|Im Inneren des Malibu Club Malibu Club Der Malibu Club ist Vice Citys angesagtester Nachtclub. Der Türsteher ist tough, die Drinks sind teuer, die Frauen sind schön. Sie finden den Malibu Club in Vice Point. The Greasy Chopper miniatur|Die Greasy Chopper Bar Die Greasy-Chopper-Bar ist die richtige Adresse, wenn Sie Lust auf eine Schlägerei haben, oder Bock, auf einer schweren Maschine durch Vice City zu heizen. Wir empfehlen aber, mit einem Besuch zu warten, bis Sie eingeladen werden. Stammgast Mitch Baker mag keine Fremden, die einfach so von der Straße reingelatscht kommen. Sie finden den Greasy Chopper in Downtown. Restaurants Café Robina miniatur|Das Café Robina Das Café Robina serviert die besten kubanischen Gerichte nördlich von Havana. Schauen Sie unbedingt auf einen Kaffee rein, wenn Sie in der Gegend sind. Sie finden das Café Robina in Little Havana. Strip-Lokale miniatur|Der Pole Position Club Pole Position Club Vice Citys hübscheste Töchter, bis zum Anschlag ausgestopft mit Silikon. Aber Vorsicht: Anfassen verboten! Sie finden den Pole Position Club in Ocean Beach. Die Arena Hyman Memorial Stadium miniatur|Das Hyman-Stadion Ziehen Sie sich eine Show rein oder nehmen Sie an einem Rennen teil! In Kürze: * Chaos-Derby * Dirtring-Hindernisrennen * Hotring-Stockcar-Rennen Sie finden das Hyman Memorial Stadium in Downtown. Geländemotorräder miniatur|Tommy auf einer [[Sanchez (VC)|Sanchez]] Geländemotorradkurs Wirbeln Sie Staub auf! Lassen Sie die Sau raus! Geländemotorradkurse finden Sie in Ocean Beach und im nördlichen Downtown. Golf miniatur|Das Klubhaus von Leaf Links Leaf Links Golfclub Jagen Sie reichen alten Knackern ihren Golfwagen ab. Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört. Die können sich Neue leisten. Sie finden den Leaf-Links-Golfclub in Vice Point. Straßenrennen Vice-City-Rennen miniatur|Zwei Hotring Racer Straßenrennen sind überaus beliebt in Vice City. Strecken und Teilnehmer wechseln ständig, aber in der Regel finden Sie eine Ankündigung am Schwarzen Brett von Sunshine Autos. Shopping Ammu-Nation miniatur|Das Logo von Ammu-Nation Nach wie vor die beste Adresse in der Stadt, wenn Sie Ihr verfassungsgemäßes Recht, eine tödliche Schusswaffe zu tragen, wahrnehmen möchten. Ammu-Nation-Filialen in Vice City: * North-Point-Einkaufszentrum * Ocean Beach * Downtown miniatur|Phil’s Place Wenn Sie etwas schwere Artillerie brauchen, dann besuchen Sie Phil Cassidys Lagerhaus nördlich von Little Haiti. miniatur|Das North-Point-Einkaufszentrum Das North Point Einkaufszentrum Randvoll mit allem, was das konsumgeile Verbraucherherz höher schlagen lässt. Screw this und Bunch of Tools miniatur|Eine Bunch-of-Tools-Filiale Do it yourself? Lassen Sie Ihre Fantasie spielen. Wir haben das Werkzeug für alle Zwecke! miniatur|Rafael’s Rafael’s Schicke Anzüge, edle Stoffe. Sie müssen schließlich gut aussehen, wenn Sie sich ins Nachtleben von Vice City stürzen. Dienstleistungen Ausgesperrt? miniatur|Cam Jones Müssen Sie dringend irgendwo hinein und haben keinen Schlüssel? Die einzige Person, die die Kombination kennt, ist unerwartet verstorben? – Rufen Sie Cam Jones an. Sie müssen sich dringend aus dem Staub machen? miniatur|Hilary King Mit Hilary kommen Sie heil ans Ziel. Aber nerven Sie ihn nicht. Unterstützen Sie Vice Citys Unternehmen miniatur|Earnest Kelly Der nette alte Mr. Kelly soll doch nicht stempeln gehen müssen. Lokalnachrichten miniatur|Ein Eingangstor der InterGlobal-Studios InterGlobal Films, Inc. Vice Citys Filmindustrie blüht und gedeiht. Es werden mehr Filme gedreht denn je, sowohl an zahlreichen Locations in und um Vice City als auch in den InterGlobal-Studios. So wurden Topstar Candy Suxxx und der renommierte Regisseur Steve Scott zusammen gesichtet, und es heißt, man plant einen großen Spielfilm, der noch dieses Jahr auf Video erscheinen soll. Werbeanzeigen * BJ’s Used Autos * CityHaul * Haul * Howlin’ Pete’s Biker Emporium * Knife after Dark * Ocean View Hospital * Pay’n’Spray * PetStuffers * Pit Bomb * Shaft Hot Dogs * Sunshine Autos * The Cherry Popper Ice-Cream Company * Top Fun Dateien * Handbuch als PDF (PC) * Karte als PDF Kategorie:Handbücher